The Power of Greyskull
by The Universal Hound
Summary: He-Man and Skeletor are drawn together for one final confrontation, but who will come out on top in this final battle of wills... IN BED? He-Man x Skeletor, yaoi, oneshot


A powerful knock upon the doors of Snake Mountain woke Skeletor from his slumber. He had not been expecting guests, who on Eternia would come all this way to bother him without an invitation. The powerful rapping came again, quicker then before as the mage pulled on his house coat.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" He yelled, making his way through the dark stony halls of the fortress. He wrapped a single blue hand around the doornob and opened the door in a quick motion, revealing an imposing form in the frame. He stood 6"5, with shimmering locks of golden hair, his muscular frame almost too wide for the door, and his perfectly tanned body an obvious contrast to the darkness that surrounded Skeletors home. Skeletor stared up in to his ocean blue eyes, deep as wells.

"He... Man." The old mage stuttered, taken aback by the new presence there.

"Hello, Skeletor." Came the reply, in a deep baritone, as the muscular god of a man let himself in. He was dressed in his usual attire of fur briefs and a crossed band armourpiece. "Long time no see."

"Yes He-Man," Skeletor replied, "It has been awhile. That is because we agreed this had to stop. Please He-Man. I think we both agree that you should go."

"Skeletor..." He replied, slowly, every syllable sinking in smoothly, "I would if I could. Believe me... But theres something on my mind."

"He-Man, please don't do this." Skeletor begged. "We both know how it will end."

"No, Skeletor! It will be different this time."

"I have heard all this before, He-Man. How am I supposed to believe you now?" Skeletor replied, turning away to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. How can I know that this time you mean it? Why will this time be different?

Because I have changed. He-Man replied, taking a step closer. Please, give me a chance, Skeletor. It isn t too late. Skeletor felt the powerful grip take him as He-Mans massive arms wrapped around him. Just give me a chance.

I have given you many chances He-Man. You You have hurt me too much, He-Man. Please, I think you should go. Skeletor pulled himself free and motioned to the door. He felt He-Mans imposing glare fall on him, he felt small, he felt weak and insecure, but he could NOT let He-Man rope him in, not again.

I have learned my lesson Skeletor. All I want is your love All I need is you. He moved in again to embrace the mage, who avoided his touch.

That s what you said last time, and look what happened he-Man! You can never change! Skeletor bellowed, now feeling empowered, he motioned once more, this time with more power to the door.

I told you, Man at Arms meant nothing to me! It was a mistake. I was weak, I had a problem. I am better now, please. My heart wants you. I can think only of you.

Get out of my house and get out of my life! I never want to see you again. You have caused too much pain, broken my heart too many times. I can never love you again. He gave He-Man a final look, he was staring at a broken man, a single pang of guilt ran through him like a tremor as he-Man made for the door.  
>I am sorry for hurting you Skeletor. I I should go. At these words the mage felt himself choke up, words caught in his throat. He wanted to call out, he wanted to say something. Anything!<p>

But it would be foolish. It was true, a part of him still loved the god of a man before him. A part of him still yearned for him. But He-Man had hurt him so much. He had broken his heart so many times. Man at Arms, Ram man, Stratos, even Trap Jaw. These were but some of He-Mans betrayals. Besides, Skeletor was with Beast Man now. Beast man made him feel happy, made him feel secure. He loved Beast Man, right?

He-Man. Wait. He felt himself call, he didn t remember forming the words, he had no want to say them, and as soon as they escaped his lipless mouth he wanted to take them back. Something drove him onwards though. I I have feelings for you too, feelings I can t help. Feelings I can t explain Part of me wants to be with you. But I am with Beast Man now, He-Man. I can t just. A powerful finger pressed up against his mouth.

Don t talk, Skeletor. Just feel the moment. He Man whispered, breathing softly. The giant of a man lifted him off his feet, gently, lovingly and carried him to the bedroom

Skeletor felt He-Mans warm embrace, and accepted him. Nothing else seemed to matter now as they interlocked, souls merging, bodies becoming one. He felt He-Mans warm embrace as they came closer then they had been in some time. He forgot how it felt to have He-Man inside of him. The raw power, the overflowing emotion, Skeletor felt himself calling out He-Man s name, calling for more. Deep down he knew it was wrong, but that didn t seem to matter now, only the moment seemed to matter to him now. Nothing but He-Man. Oh yes, He-Man! Show me the Power of Greyskull! He cried, as the passionate love came to a climax. The two lay there for a moment in each others arms.  
>That was amazing, He-Man. You truly are the Master of my Universe.<p>

He-Man lit up a cigarette and leaned over to turn on the radio, the new song by Y&T started to play, Skeletor shook his head.

No, He-Man. Turn them off, they kind of suck. And I know about sucking. They both began to laugh as they drew closer for a kiss, suddenly the door swung open, and standing behind it was Beast Man.

Skeletor! He growled, How could you, after After all we have been through! He ran for the door as Skeletor bolted up.

Beast man! Wait! I m sorry! But it was too late, he was gone. Skeletor put his head in his hands and began to cry.

End of Chapter 1.

So what did you all think? 


End file.
